vg32000bigbrotherminecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother Minecraft 3
Big Brother 3,'' ''was the third season of the Minecraft reality YouTube series Big Brother Minecraft. It began on November 2, 2016 and carried out for 70 days, concluding on December 27, 2016 Background Development Big Brother Minecraft Season 3 was confirmed on August 4, 2016 after season 2 was starting to break viewership records. It was planned that the cast would include 8 newbies and 4 returnees. Andrew decided he would start working on Season 3 when he got back from summer camp where while he was gone his channel started to blow up. Casting The four original returnees were planned to be Gunner, Geremi, Jesse, and Mason, but later in the month, Geremi informed Andrew he couldn't make it and he was replaced with Parker. On August 23, 2016, casting for Season 3 officially opened and Zakk was the first person casted by Andrew because they were friends outside the show. Maddie was the second newbie casted. Later that day, 3 more houseguests were casted and their names were Glenn, Jillian, and Alex. On August 24, 2016, Alec, Thomas, and Ash were casted as the final newbies. At this point, the cast was complete but little did we know that Alex and Jillian didn't show up on the day of recording. Andrew was scrambling to find two replacement newbies to fill in the spots but Andrew eventually made Jake the 5th returnee, and Andrew told his friend Brendan from Season 1 to disguise as a player named Marty and use that as a disguise. On October 1st, 2016 at 12:45pm, the cast was complete and the game begun. Twists *'Returning Players': Five "All-Stars" from Big Brother Minecraft 2 returned to compete once again this season. *'Battle Back Competition': A competition that gave the three Pre-Jurors a chance to re-enter the game. The first round was a battle between Marty and Glenn. Marty won this round and advanced to the final round. The final round was a battle between Zakk and Marty. Marty ultimately won the final round and re-entered the house. *'Pandora's Box': Pandora's Box tempted the current Head of Household with either a curse or a gift. **'Nomination Curse': Alec was given the option of keeping a magma cream or giving it away, the powers of the magma cream giving him the ability to nominate one HouseGuest as a special third nominee. Alec gave the magma cream to Ash, and she ultimately nominated Marty. **'Diamond Power of Veto': Thomas was given the Diamond Power of Veto, a special veto which allows him to veto one of the two nominees and named his own replacement nominee to take their spot. Ultimately he used the Diamond Power of Veto save his ally Alec, and named Marty as the replacement nominee. Houseguests Future Appearances Despite placing last in this season, Glenn along with Parker, Gunner, Thomas, and Alec went to appear in Big Brother Minecraft Season 5. Parker went on to host the OTEV competition in Season 4. Marty was voted to return to compete in Season 4 of Big Brother Minecraft. Voting History Pandoras Box Game History Category:Seasons